The TPGS series of surfactants was described by Kodak back in the 1950's (Cawley, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,749). The use of these succinate-based surfactants in synthetic chemistry in water (such as for “green” chemistry), however, has never been studied. Use of the related surfactant, polyoxyethanyl-tocopheryl sebacate (PTS) is known, and has been studied in a number of aqueous reactions. Lipshutz et al., Organic Letters, 2008, 10: 3793-3796; Lipshutz et al., Organic Letters, 2008, 10: 1333-1336, Lipshutz et al., Organic Letters, 2008, 10: 1329-1332, Lipshutz et al., Organic Letters, 2008, 10: 1325-1328; Lipshutz, et al., Advanced Synthesis & Catalysis, 2008, 350: 963-956; and Lipshutz, et al., Organic Letters, 2008, 10: 5329-5332.
Nevertheless, there remains a need for a surfactant that can be used advantageously in a wide variety of chemistries. In particular, the problem of identifying a surfactant that can be made far more economically, and that generally leads to better reaction efficiencies. The present invention solves these issues, as well as other associated problems.